The Proposal
by RedEleanor
Summary: setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu, Harry dan Draco di pertemukan kembali oleh kecerobohan pria berambut berantakan itu dan mengubah hidupnya / My first Fic/ DraRry.


**The Proposal**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/romance

**Warning : male x male, OOC, modifite canon, typo, non-magic, don't like don't bash ^^**

Summary : setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu, Harry dan Dracco di pertemukan kembali oleh kecerobohan pria berambut berantakan itu dan mengubah hidupnya.

Seorang pria muda, tampan –sekaligus manis- berbalut blazer hitam dengan map beludru biru tua di tangan kanannya dan koper di tangan kirinya, berjalan membelah lautan manusia di Bandara Heatrhow , London, Inggris Raya. Mata emerald di balik kaca mata bulat itu menatap jauh beberapa meter ke depan mencari seseorang yang ia kenal untuk menjemputnya. Perjalanan dari Yunani membuatnya rindu pada tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Keseriusannya menatap jauh ke depan membuatnya tak menyadari seseorang di depannya berhenti tiba-tiba.

BRUK!

"ouch!" ia mengerang pelan sambil mengelus bokongnya yang dengan indah mencium lantai bandara yang keras. Untungnya seseorang yang ia tabrak mempunyai keseimbangan yang baik, hingga ia tak ikut-ikutan jatuh sepertinya, hanya beberapa barangnya saja jatuh ikut berserakan. "sorry." Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya kali ini.

Ia melihat pria tinggi dengan badan yang tegap. Dari pakaiannya yang terlihat mahal, menandakan orang tersebut bukan orang dari kalangan biasa. Rambut pirang platinanya bersinar dan tertata sangat rapi. 'wait! Blonde hair?' ia pun menajamkan pandanganya, dan pria itu pun menoleh.

"Malfoy?" ia melebarkan matanya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa yang ia lihat bukan imajinasinya saja.

"sampai detik ini, itu masih nama keluargaku. Dan sampai kapan kau akan duduk disitu, Potter?" nada dingin dan wajah datar, sudah pasti Draco Malfoy. Sang pangeran Es dari Hogwart, Temannya semasa SMA dan kuliah di Hogwart. Ok, ralat, mungkin bisa di katakan, Draco adalah rivalnya. Dari tahun pertama mereka SMA sampai mereka lulus kuliah, Harry dan Draco sudah berkompetisi untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi. Bagaimana bisa? Karena semenjak SMA mereka sudah satu sekolah di Hogwart Senior High School dan sialnya mereka memilih jurusan yang sama dan di universitas yang sama dan mereka sama-sama di terima di business management, Hogwart International University.

"ah iya!" pria manis itu pun berdiri. Harry Potter, pemuda yang mendapat julukan The Boy Who live atau The Lucky Boy, karena saat usianya 1 tahun, ia dan keluarganya mengalami musibah saat pesawat yang mengangkut mereka jatuh ke laut dan entah keajaiban darimana, Harry kecil selamat dan menjadi satu-satunya korban selamat dalam peristiwa itu, dengan kata lain ia juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam peristiwa itu. Dan dari peristiwa itulah ia mendapatkan bekas luka di dahinya dan namanya tersiar ke seluruh Inggris Raya.

"sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak melihatmu tadi." Sesal Harry sambil memberikan sebuah map beludru berwarna biru tua –serupa miliknya yang ikut jatuh bersamanya- pada Malfoy Junior itu.

"apa 4 mata masih kurang untukmu, Potter? Selalu ceroboh." Umpat Draco yang di balas cengiran khas Harry Potter.

"wait, sepertinya map kita tertukar." Ujar Draco sambil memperlihatkan map beludru di tangannya dengan lambang, Ellard Corp, perusahaan milik keluarga Potter.

"ah kau benar. Maaf sekali lagi." Harry langsung menukar map tersebut seletah ia juga melihat lambang Gavin Corp, salah satu perusahaan milik keluarga Malfoy dari beberapa perusahaan besar di bawah naungan Malfoy Enterprise.

Suasana kembali kaku, dan hening, entah mengapa suatu perasaan aneh seperti gembira terasa membuncah dalam dada pria berkaca mata bulat itu. ia benar-benar tak ingin melewati kesempatan bisa bertemu dengan pewaris Malfoy itu.

"mau minum kopi?" tawar Harry. "come on, Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol." Mohon Harry karena melihat gelagat Draco yang akan segera meluncurkan kalimat penolakannya.

"aku sibuk. Dan sejak kapan kita suka mengobrol, Potter?" dan tepat dugaan Harry, Draco menolaknya.

"oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Bukankah persaingan kita sudah berakhir? Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas kecerobohanku tadi. Ayolah, please." Mata emerald Harry berkilat memohon, dan ia berharap cara ini berhasil.

Draco mengalihkan wajahnya dari Harry lalu menghela nafas. Sejak dulu ia pasti kalah pada kilau emerald pemuda itu. Ya sejak dulu, Draco sudah merasakan ketertarikannya pada pemuda dengan bekas luka di dahinya itu.

"aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Ujar Draco akhirnya yang di sambut senyum sumringah Harry. Dan ia takjub sendiri, ternyata tatapannya yang memohon seperti Kucing polos -yang bisa melumpuhkan siapa saja- juga berlaku pada Draco, sang pangeran es.

Mereka langsung mencari coffee shop di sekitar Heatrhow International Airport. Setelah dapat, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada meja di dekat kaca besar yang memisahkan café itu dengan hiruk pikuk bandara Internasional itu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Harry meletakkan mapnya di meja, di sebelah kirinya, begitupun Draco, ia juga meletakkan mapnya di samping kirinya. Dan seperti biasa, Harry akan memesan mocca kesukaannya.

"kau menyukai kopi hitam? Bukankah itu pahit?" Tanya Harry yang melihat Draco memesan Kopi Hitam.

"selera tidak bisa di tawar, Potter." Sahut Draco singkat. Harry hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Mereka pun kembali diam, seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Draco masih tidak menyangka dapat bertemu Harry disini dan kembali menjadi korban kecerobohan -mantan- rivalnya, karena selama mereka satu lingkungan sekolah, tak jarang Draco menjadi korban kecerobohan Harry. Entah tertubruk, tersenggol, sampai yang paling parah adalah Harry pernah hampir membakar habis lembar tugas kelompok mereka karena Harry lupa mematikan lilin ketika listrik di rumahnya padam. Alhasil, kertas itu penuh bekas terbakar.

Begitupun Harry, ia masih terkejut bisa bertemu dengan 'teman'nya itu lagi. Setelah 5 tahun lalu, saat lulus dari Hogwart, Malfoy junior itu memutuskan pergi ke Perancis, dan sejak saat itu Harry tak lagi mendengar kabar berita dari pemuda yang sempat menarik perhatiannya itu.

"kapan kau kembali ke Inggris?" Harry membuka pembicaraan setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"baru saja." Draco mulai menikmati kopi hitamnya. "aku pindah untuk mengurus Gavin corp di sini. Bisa di bilang aku di pindah tugaskan dari Perancis, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu." Draco bisa membaca rasa penasaran pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tatapan Harry selalu mudah dibaca. "dan ya, aku akan menetap disini." Sekali lagi Draco bisa menangkap dengan cepat apa yang ada dalam pikiran Harry.

"apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Malfoy?" Harry benar-benar tak habis pikir, Harry baru menyadarinya bahwa Draco selalu bisa membaca pikiran dan emosinya.

"kau terlalu mudah dibaca, Potter." Harry semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Draco. 'apa maksudnya aku mudah dibaca.' Batin Harry.

Dada Harry bergetar halus, dan merasakan beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, saat melihat pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Malfoy itu menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Entah mengapa ia suka melihat yang di lakukan Draco itu. Dengan gaya meminum kopi bak pangeran dari kerajaan, dan menurut Harry itu sangat keren. Bisa di bilang Harry terpesona pada seorang Draco Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan getaran pada salah satu sakunya yang membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. Ia pun meraba sakunya dan menemukan sesuatu yang bergetar itu, ponselnya.

"hallo?" sapa Harry setelah meminta izin Draco untuk menjawab telponya.

"benarkah? Baiklah aku segera kesana sekarang. Sebisa mungkin tahan dia disana, OK?" ujar Harry sebelum memutus obrolannya dengan entah siapa.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi, Malfoy. Ada hal penting yang harus ku urus." Pamit Harry sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil blazer yang tersampir di sandaran kursinya.

"aku pun harus segera pergi." Draco pun mengikuti Harry, bangkit dari kursinya.

"kalau begitu aku duluan, Malfoy. Sampai jumpa." Harry langsung pergi dari hadapan Draco setelah mengambil map di samping kanannya.

"sembrono." Gumam Draco, ada senyum tipis di wajah datarnya melihat kelakuan Harry yang pergi begitu saja dengan cepat dan hampir menabrak orang lain di depan pintu keluar. Dan ia pun ikut melangkah pergi setelah mengambil map di samping kanannya.

"kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?" tuntut Harry pada Ron, sahabatnya yang kini menjabat sebagai asisten direktur di Ellard Corp, atau bisa di bilang kini Ron adalah asisten Harry.

"jangan salahkan aku, kau yang datang terlambat Mr. Potter!" Ron tak mau kalah.

"jangan salahkan aku juga, aku terjebak macet." Harry tetap tak mau disalahkan.

"hei Mr. Potter, kalau kau dari bandara langsung kesini, mungkin kau masih sempat bertemu dengan Mr. Jung, sebelum ia kembali ke Korea. Aku tahu kau mendarat 1 jam yang lalu, dan perjalanan kau dari bandara kemari adalah setengah jam, dan kemana saja kau setengah jam sebelumnya?" cecar Ron.

"aku.. itu aku.. bertemu dengan teman lama." Gugup Harry, karena ia tahu Ron sangat tidak suka pada Draco, jika Ron tahu yang menyebabkan keterlambatannya adalah pertemuannya dengan pewaris Malfoy itu, entah apa yang akan Ron lakukan padanya.

"siapa?" Ron penasaran karena melihat sahabatnya itu mulai gugup.

"seorang teman lama, kau tak kenal walau aku sebutkan." Harry terus mencari alasan dan berharap Ron tak terus menanyainya.

"benarkah?" Ron menatap lekat wajah Harry. "benar! Untuk apa aku berbohong. Lagi pula kau kira aku bertemu siapa." Harry mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, lalu ia berbalik -alasan- agar Ron tak terus menatapnya yang akan membuatnya semakin gugup.

"bertemu dengan si ferret, Malfoy yang angkuh itu mungkin." Celoteh Ron asal, namun membuat sahabatnya itu memekik dan berbalik.

"WHAT?" pekik Harry. "kau bilang siapa?" bukannya Harry tuli atau apa, tapi ia terkejut, bagaimana bisa tebakan sahabatnya itu tepat sasaran? Jangan-jangan ada yang mengikutinya di bandara tadi.

"Malfoy? Kenapa? Kau.. tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya kan?" Ron mulai curiga kembali.

"apa? Haha, tidak mungkin. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya. Dia kan sudah lama di Perancis." Harry mencari alasan sekenanya.

"aku dengar dia kembali ke Inggris hari ini." Jawab Ron.

"begitukah? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali, darimana kau tahu, mate?" Harry mencoba berbohong senatural mungkin.

"dari karyawan-karyawan perempuan, mereka terus saja membicarakan si ferret itu. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ron. Harry tersenyum. 'tak berubah, selalu jadi idola para gadis.'

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, mate?" Tanya Ron. "yes? Oh, tidak, lucu saja. Itu sudah berlalu hampir 10 tahun, dan kau masih saja dendam padanya Ron." Jawab Harry.

"perasaan kesalku pada si ferret itu tak akan pernah surut kalau kau mau tahu!" sungut Ron.

"baiklah-baiklah, tak ada gunanya berdebat seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu Ron." Ujar Harry.

"baiklah, tapi ingat! Mr. Jung lepas karena kau yang terlambat!" kecam sahabatnya itu.

"oke Ron. Sorry." Akhirnya Harry mengalah, tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini lagi. Dan itu berhasil Karena Ron langsung tersenyum puas lalu pergi dari ruangan Harry.

Harry pun duduk di tempat duduknya. Angan-angan untuk tidur di flatnya pun sirna. Karena kalau sudah di kantor, Harry tak bisa lagi memikirkan flat, tempat tidur atau santai. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah bekerja.

Ia pun membuka map beludru yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Ingin mempelajari kembali proposal untuk produk barunya. Tapi matanya melebar saat ia membaca proposalnya dan isinya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan berbeda tapi itu memang bukan proposalnya, tak ada tanda tangannya di sana, yang ada hanya tanda tangan Malfoy. Tunggu, MALFOY?

"oh tidak!" gerutu Harry.

di tempat yang berbeda, Draco menatap tajam pada mapnya "Potter!" gerutu Draco.

**TBC**

**eeeaaaaaaaaa! hahaha**

**ini fic pertama akuuu,**

**jelek? aneh? maaf yaaa**

**namanya juga belajar, tolong di kritik dan di beri saranya untuk junior ini, terima kasih =="**


End file.
